Credit Card thefts and Explosive wake up calls
by Forever Prosperous
Summary: Quick one shot I came up with for Our favorite Canadian and Pyromaniac. Happy birthday Hong Kong and Canada! Talk, HK x Canada, slight IggyChu.


**Here is a birthday shot for Canada and Hong Kong! Features: Yaoi.**

 **Pairings: Hong Kong x Canada, slight Iggychu**

Canada walked down the stairs from his hotel. He was Today was his birthday! He was now 148 years old! So far, thing we're not going so great. At first, Hungary arrived with a frying pan, as usual, but this time, his good friend had offered to teach him now to wield it. Then, the Netherlands and Belgium gave him tulips and lots of chocolate. Prussia has given him a big birthday hug, aka choke hold. Ukraine gave him a scarf, and a hockey puck, courtesy of Russia, who could not make it. Seychelles promised him a Seafood dinner from a restaurant this week. And Australia and New Zealand gave him their favorite beer brands.

Unfortunately, His brother, America, had accidentally took Canada's credit card whilst wishing him a happy birthday. Now, Matthew has been getting many bills to McDonald's, All of Alfred's favorite food places.

Unfortunately, due to the paper work he has been getting, he cannot hold a party, or any sort of celebration. But he wasn't too worried, because not many people remember him, nor they don't see him.

He was just annoyed that America was gonna be bragging about his birthday. ALL THE TIME. His brother had given Him a card, but, like many others, he was going to avoid the party. Then, he got a text from someone. He smiled softly and blushed when he saw who it was.

From: Hong Kong 3

 _Like, hey, babe._

To: Hong Kong 3

 _Hey yourself. Happy birthday!_

From: Hong Kong 3:

 _Happy birthday to you, too. Like, do you want to meet up for dinner?_

To: Hong Kong 3:

 _Well, you might have to pay, because my asshat of a brother accidentally took my credit card the day before, and he probably maxed it out. I called the cops on him last night._

From: Hong Kong 3:

 _Good Thinking. Like, South Korea ALWAYS takes my cards. Like, If you want, let's go prank England and put fire works somewhere. We can do your brother, instead, if you're like, still pissed about it._

To: Hong Kong 3:

 _That doesn't sound to bad of an idea. But let's do England, because he hasn't wished me a happy birthday yet, again._

From: Hong Kong 3:

 _Hasn't he like, not wished you a happy birthday or come to your place for the past like, 20 years or something?_

To: Hong Kong 3:

 _No, like last 5. And I'm not too worried, because Netherlands, Belgium, Seychelles, Hungary, Ukraine, Prussia, Australia and New Zealand have wished me a happy birthday. I'll see you._

From: Hong Kong 3:

 _I'll see you, too._

(Time Skip)

Canada was greeted with a peck on the lips from Hong Kong when he arrived at England's Room.

"Like, I got a spare key for the room. So, you don't have to worry. You ready?"

"Oui."

Slowly but surely, Hong Kong opened the door. As they walked in, they saw England's room was a bit messy. Clothes were spread about, a bottle of champagne. And Why is China in England's bed with him?!

"Are you sure up you still wanna do this?" Canada whispered, "I mean, China is-"

"I'm not too worried. Seeing that just, like, gave me a reason why I should still do this."

After lighting a match, the duo quietly ran off. They opened the door just in as the firecrackers worked.

CRACKLE BOOM! Bang! Boom!

"AIYAH!"

"BLOODY HELL!"

(Time Skip)

At the world meeting, everyone was stifling their laughter or feeling bad when England and China walked in.

"Uh, Iggy, China, Bro, what happened to you?" America inquired. "You are covered in-"

"We know, aru. Ask Hong Kong."

"Ah, speak of the devil."

They saw Hong Kong standing there.

"Aiyah! Hong Kong, why did you put fire crackers in England's Hotel Room?!"

"First Tell him why you were in England's bed, then we'll give you our reasons," stated Canada.

England was flabbergasted. "Matthew Jonathan Williams! Were you with Hong Kong, too?" Canada nodded his head. England then smacked on the head. "Honestly, I thought you knew better than this! This was something I would expected America to do!"

"Well, maybe you should like, try and remember His birthday, for once," stated Hong Kong. "You haven't wished him a happy birthday for 5 years in a row."

"What are you talking about? I send Canada scones every year on his birthday!"

Canada, China, and Hong Kong sent a blank stare. "Seriously, England? The Canadian customs probably disposed of them, aru. Anyways, Happy Birthday Hong Kong and Canada! Canada. Want a Chinese treat?"

"Sure."

(Time skip- 10 minutes later)

"….AND SO THE HERO WENT OUT AND HIRED THE BEST BAND, ORDERED THE BEST CAKE….."

"So like, I couldn't get you a gift, but I like, convinced people to do this."

Since the meeting is In New York where it is daylight, in Hong Kong it is night out. Hong Kong pulled out a computer, and a live screenshow of the fireworks show came on. Then, a big firework went off, showing the Canadian flag and Flag of Hong Kong.

Canada smiled. "Thank you, Li Xiao. I love you."

Hong Kong smiled, too. "I love you, too, Mattie." And they leaned in for a kiss. Not Long after the kiss, there were cop sirens out of the building.

"So, like, when are you available?"

"ALFRED F. JONES, YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR CREDIT CARD THEFT AND IDENTITY FRAUD!"

 **I hoped you liked this! Before you ask, there is some history between Hong Kong and Canada.**

 **In WW2, Canada tried to defend Hong Kong from the Japanese, but failed. Currently, there are about 300,000 people living in Hong Kong that are Canadian. And Hong Kong is one of Canada's biggest export partners.**

 ** _"What are you talking about? I send Canada scones every year on his birthday!"_**

 **I think that is why Canada hasn't received any happy birthday cards or stuff From England.**

 **Anyways, Happy birthday, Canada and Hong Kong!**


End file.
